Study will define the physiological properties of immunoactive and bioactive FSH clearance in man. By employing both bolus injections and continuous equilibrium infusions of graded doses of FSH, we will be able to mimic a range of physiologic FSH concentrations under both dynamic and steady-state conditions. This information is of critical therapeutic and investigative importance in the field of gonadotropin physiology at present.